March Madness Address
Well, well, well... You all thought you were rid of me until football season huh? Well I've got news for you: I AINT GOIN' NO WHERE!!! A lot has changed since we last spoke. Cam Newton may have beaten a Manning in the League of Champions Championship game, but Newton lost to a Manning in the Super Bowl. Jared Allen quite literally rode off into the sunset (except without the sunset), meaning our Jared Allen is officially the only Jared Allen we have to worry in 2016. Hillary Clinton became our President by process of elimination, and Danny Woodhead was cryogenically frozen to preserve his youthful demeanor until the new season. While a lot has changed, a lot has stayed the same. DeflateGate hearings are still happening. Eddie Lacy has once again lost weight and has promised Patrick that THIS IS THE YEAR. Half the league attended a Patriot's game and it was a blast. Then the AFC Championship game happened and I slipped into darkness for a few days (weeks (still there)). But hey, let's not get too into the way things ended. The last thing we need to do is remind my dad of how mediocre his team wasin 2015 while he's in the middle of tax season, or how Marshawn Lynch hated being on Chantel's team so much that he decided he'd rather retire than gain another NFL yard. No, this isn't about last year. This is about the future. AND IT IS MARCH MADNESS. Selection Sunday is March 13 and the dance begins the 15th, so it's still ten days before brackets will be available to fill out. I created a League of Champions Pool page on Yahoo. Everyone will be able to fill out two brackets. In the spirit of transparency, I am now going to list all the things I know about college basketball this year: # PC is really good, but I'm not sure how good compared to any other team. I just keep hearing there's a guy on the team who can ball. But then he got the flu. # Duke choked a few times. CUNCEL. # Villanova is stupid. I hate them. # That's it. Now, I'm sure a few of you know a thing or two more than that. And I'm sure a few of you know a thing or two less. So when I was trying to decide how to connect our annual March Madness competition to the league, I wanted to make sure the implications for the winners and losers didn't affect the actual competition. I thought maybe something with the draft, like winner gets to call dibs on any player not projected to go in the first round. But that's not fair to me, who will definitely not win. THE STAKES The winner of the March Madness pool will have their league dues waived for 2016. As of now that is only $10, but maybe that will change? In any case, small stakes but it's more about having a chance to reconnect and compete in the sad time between seasons. Plus, nothing changes for the losers. THE LEAGUE PAGE The link to the pool is here. If you have any trouble, let me know. The code to get in is: firstpickeddielacy If some rando sees this and decides to crash out league, the rule is the person who finishes first among the ten of us gets their fee waive. DONT WANT TO PLAY? You're a loser. It takes like five minutes to fill out a bracket. Don't know what you're doing? Who the fuck cares. Just do it and talk shit. Half of you don't know what you're doing when you play Fantasy Football and that doesn't stop you from bragging, does it? I'll remind everyone when the teams are selected and it is time to fill out your brackets. May the best man or Chantel win!